


Better Than Fine

by dedougal



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2126499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedougal/pseuds/dedougal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler needs a little dutch courage to ask for what he wants but Jamie's happy to provide it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Fine

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for Kay and for everyone who recced this pairing to me. Prompt came from the Twitterati, who continue to lift me up. Also can I have a moment for the cheesiness of that summary and another for Jamie Benn's hands because.
> 
> Warning: there's a bit of kink in here and it's under-negotiated.

Jamie really isn’t the one to blame. This one is all on Tyler. Jamie is just chilling out, drinking beer and thinking about grabbing the remote to change the channel when Tyler shows up, letting himself in and rolling across the floor with a sloppy, “Hey.”

Jordie comes out of his room, wiping his hands on a towel. “Oh, fuck no,” he says, disappearing back into his room and coming out with a bag. “I’m heading out. Don’t fuck on the couch.”

“We-“ Jamie tries to protest but then Tyler swings himself across his lap, spreads himself across Jamie’s thighs and presses a kiss to his neck. He smells of tequila and cologne and it should be gross but, in fact, Jamie can already feel his dick starting to react. Tyler has him more trained by now than he’s comfortable admitting. He found himself putting on the station that plays hip hop in the car the other day and Tyler wasn’t even there.

“I eat on that couch. Our team eats on that couch.” Jordie points with his sunglasses as he grabs his keys and wallet. But then he slides the sunglasses onto the neckline of his shirt and grins, widely. “Other than that, remember Marshall needs a walk at some point.”

“Tyler always remembers-“ Jamie starts to protest but Jordie’s already on his way out and Tyler bites down just right on his neck. Jamie slides his hands down to Tyler’s ass, hauling him in and kissing him. The tequila taste in Tyler’s mouth is overlain with minty gum and Tyler’s eyes are fairly bright when he pulls back, wriggling against Jamie’s hold.

“Hey.” This time it’s soft and directed just at Jamie, just at the air in between them, intimate and close. “I was out.”

“Yeah.” Jamie’s played this game a little before. He likes Tyler like this, his outer shell of bravado and need to impress all stripped away. This is just Tyler and him and this secret bubble that no one else can intrude on. “You have fun?”

Tyler makes a face, twisting his mouth and wrinkling his nose adorably. “Would have been better with you there.”

Jamie brushes his lips across Tyler’s jaw, a reward or encouragement or something. It’s enough for Tyler to tilt his neck, offer Jamie access to the stretch of his throat, the bare unmarked skin he liked Jamie to mark up like some kind of temporary tattoo. Jamie presses a light kiss there.

“I’m a little drunk.” Tyler hums, as Jamie kisses a little harder, with teeth this time. “I want…” Tyler cuts himself off, sliding back against Jamie’s hands and opening up a tiny bit of space between them. “There was a birthday party.”

“Yeah?” Jamie has no idea where Tyler is going but he’s cool to go along for the ride. He’s mainly happy that Tyler’s chosen to come home to him rather than shutting the bar down with his bros.

“They kept… They were slapping him on the ass.” Jamie’s hands tighten on Tyler’s ass almost without him thinking about it. He knows what Tyler’s talking about – he came up in the hockey world. Ball taps and ass slaps are just how you show your team mate that you accept them. But he has the sneaking suspicion that Tyler wants something else. 

Jamie uses one of the hands he has on Tyler’s ass to squeeze a little tighter than he had before. He’s not quite sure he wants to come right out and say it. There’s a part of him that’s still intimidated by Tyler’s dating experience. His sex experience. Jamie’s not a virgin, hasn’t been for a long time, but there’s a conversation they’ve hinted around but never actually had that they really should before this gets, you know, more.

On the other hand, he is very, very into the guy basically giving him a lap dance.

“I want you to spank me.” It shouldn’t be sexy – it kinda isn’t, when it’s said out loud in his living room, with the TV on mute and the lights on. But Jamie is a sucker for Tyler. He lifts his hand and brings it down, lightly. And Tyler lets out this noise that’s halfway between a yes and a moan. It’s a fucking good sound.

Then Tyler’s scrambling backwards, getting to his feet again. Jamie blinks up at him, knowing his interest in this has to be showing – his shorts don’t exactly hide much. “No fucking on the couch. And I want you to…” Tyler bites his lip, looking shy for all of an instant. Then his usual mischief takes over. “Fuck, Jamie. I want you to do it proper.”

Jamie scrubs his hands on his legs, half to dry his palms and half to give himself time to think. Tyler’s eyes hook on the movement, wide, and he hitches a breath in. “Hands and knees. On the bed. Shirt off.”

Tyler nearly runs to his bedroom.

 

Jamie takes his time. He checks that the door is locked, switches off the lights. He brushes his teeth, rushing the end of it. It’s all worth it when he gets to the bedroom door and sees Tyler kneeling just like he’d asked. 

All Tyler is wearing are his jeans. He’s unbuttoned them, but they’re still on, clinging to his hips. It’s important for Jamie to take a moment and lean against the door to admire the picture Tyler makes. His shoulders and back are tight, making the muscles that lie smooth under his skin taut. Jamie wants to bite into them almost as much as he wants to rub his hands all over them to make Tyler relax.

Tyler isn’t looking at him but must know he’s watching, because what finally gets Jamie moving forward is Tyler widening his knees to settle himself that much more firmly.

“So, um. If you want me to stop…” Jamie has no idea what he’s doing, not really. He’s watched, like, a fuckton of porn but that doesn’t really adequate prepare anyone for the reality of another person. But when he trails his blunt fingertips down Tyler’s spine, it seems to settle him. 

“I’ll tell you to stop.” Tyler cranes his neck around to look at Jamie. “I trust you.”

It’s that, as much as anything, that has Jamie finally stroking his hand over Tyler’s ass again. He slaps his hand down on the soft denim, harder than he intends. His palm stings. But Tyler’s hiss of breath seems to suggest that it was just enough. Jamie slaps him a few more times before he feels brave enough to move on.

Jamie tugs Tyler’s pants down to mid-thigh and leaves them. It means Tyler can’t move as freely and he kinda likes it. Fuck that. He really likes it. Maybe if he and Tyler ever get round to the conversation about who and why and what, he can bring up the idea of tying each other up. Being handcuffed to the bed and ridden is something he’s always wanted to try. He’s just not sure he trusts either of them not to lose the key or something stupid like that. Jamie leans forward to press a kiss to the small of Tyler’s back, tasting soap and sweat. It’s familiar and it’s Tyler.

“You still okay?” Jamie bites down on his urge to use ‘babe’ or anything like it. Equally, he’s half expecting Tyler to drag out the porn star dialogue. ‘Give it to me’ or something.

But all Tyler says is, “Yeah.” His voice sounds heavier, more drunk than before. Jamie presses another kiss to Tyler’s skin, lower, just above the waistband of his shorts. Jamie considers spanking through them, but the urge to get his hands on Tyler’s bare skin overwhelms all of a sudden. He carefully slides the underwear down to mid-thigh as well, maneuvering carefully over Tyler’s rock hard dick.

Tyler’s bare ass, his ‘hockey butt’, is barely pink. The toned curve is smooth under Jamie’s palm as he rubs over it in anticipation.

“Your fucking hands,” Tyler chokes out. Jamie decides to reward him for that and slaps down, leaving a handprint across Tyler’s skin. It fades white to red and he has to do it again and again. Part of him wonders if he should be making Tyler count or something but the even pink color that he’s turning Tyler’s ass distracts him. Jamie’s aware that his own dick is pressing pretty insistently against his zipper but he doesn’t really want to stop to press his hand against it. He doesn’t want to take his hands off Tyler, his right holding Tyler steady while he uses his left to deliver the swats that Tyler is leaning into.

“Can I…” Jamie pauses, admires his handiwork for a moment, rubbing his hand over the reddened skin to soothe it to let Tyler gather his thoughts. “Can I call you Daddy?”

Fuck it. Jamie’s dick jumps at the thought. “Sure you can, babe. Want me to keep going?”

“Yes, please.” Jamie takes a moment to press a kiss to Tyler’s shoulder, runs a hand down Tyler’s chest, checks his dick is still hard. He knows they’re playing roles now and it’s almost easier to know what to do, how to act. Tyler shudders against him and Jamie pulls back to kneel up again, picking up his task again.

His palm is stinging by the time Tyler collapses to the bed, elbows going out from under him. He’s panting, his shoulders rising and falling, and Jamie wonders if he’s gone too far. It takes only a moment for him to lie down beside Tyler and pull him against his chest. “Are you…”

“Fuck,” Tyler manages to get out, sounding spun out. “I gotta come, Jamie. Gotta.”

Jamie kisses him, awkward angle and all. He’s sloppy, turned on, and totally into it as he curves one arm around Tyler to hold him close and gets the other around his dick. Tyler’s not kidding around about how turned on he is. His dick is wet and slick and it only takes a few stokes before Tyler goes tight everywhere and comes. Jamie strokes him through it, kissing Tyler’s neck, his shoulder, everywhere he can reach.

He just holds Tyler close when all the fight seems to go out of him and he falls back bonelessly.

 

“You’re still dressed.” Jamie’s surprised to hear Tyler sound so clear-headed. He’s pretty close to falling asleep like this, drifting into a light doze, eyes shut, as he presses light kisses to whatever part of Tyler he can reach. Jamie wakes up enough to look down. He should really do something about the jeans tangled around Tyler’s legs too.

He takes a moment to press a solid kiss to Tyler’s bicep before he wriggles off the bed. He takes care of Tyler first, tugging the pants off and dumping them to the side of the bed. “Sweats?”

Tyler kicks off his underwear. “I’m good.” Jamie bites back the temptation to tell him something cornball like ‘you sure are’. He’s pretty sure that even the urge means he’s spent entirely too long in Texas. He makes quick work of his own clothes, not even bothering to try and aim them at a chair or anything.

He half wishes he’d left his clothes on as he heads to the refrigerator to grab water as the air con raises goose bumps on his arms. He’s laughing at himself as he closes the bedroom door behind him. He’s paid to play on a frozen surface, spends most of his time on one, and a little cool air shouldn’t bother him. Tyler’s already under the sheets but he watches Jamie shamelessly.

Jamie’s not sure how to finish off what they started so settles for checking his phone’s charging and the alarm’s set. Tyler gulps down half the water.

“I’ve never done that before.” Tyler’s got this grin on his face that’s halfway back to cocky and unstoppable and yet a little hesitant. “Asked like that.”

“You like it, right?” Jamie scoots down until he can tangle his legs with Tyler’s. He props himself up on his pillows. Tyler’s the one to switch off the lights.

“I like it with you.” Tyler presses a wet kiss against his cheek, his lips cold. Jamie has to respond, has to kiss back and it’s no trouble at all.

 

Tyler snores. He tries to pretend he doesn’t but Jamie knows better. Just like he knows he’s going to have a conversation with his boyfriend soon and it’s going to be awkward as fuck and maybe he’s going to have a shoe thrown at him or some shit. But as he runs his hand over Tyler’s hair, skims down his side to rest on the curve of his ass, heat gone from it now, he thinks he kinda loves it with Tyler.

Jamie lets the thought carry him off to sleep.


End file.
